naturecatfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michel Gagné
'Michel Gagné '(born 1965, Roberval, Quebec) is a Canadian cartoonist. Film Gagné studied Classical Animation at Sheridan College and worked for Sullivan Bluth Studios for six years, working on such films as An American Tail, The Land Before Time, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Rock-A-Doodle, and A Troll in Central Park. While at Bluth's company, Gagné worked on his own short film, Prelude to Eden, which was nominated for an Annie Award in 1996. After leaving Bluth, Gagné moved around and eventually settled at Warner Bros.' animation studio, where he worked on such films as Quest for Camelot, The Iron Giant, and Osmosis Jones. More recently, Gagné designed the special effects for the Cartoon Network series Star Wars: Clone Wars. He has also occasionally worked for Disney and Pixar. His short films, "Sensology", was short listed for an Academy Award in 2010. His graphic novel, The Saga of Rex, is currently being adapted into an animated feature-length film by Gagné himself and Belgian animation and visual effects studio, Grid VFX/Animation. Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet Gagné has also finished his first video game, Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet, a 2D side-scrolling shooter game which was released August 3, 2011 on Xbox Live Arcade as part of the XBLA Summer of Arcade promotion. Published Work Gagné has also made a name for himself in comics and illustrated fiction. His first book, A Search for Meaning: The Story of Rex, was self-published in 1998. Several more books followed. Gagné also created a Batman story, Batman: Spore, which was serialized in Detective Comics #776-780 (January–May 2003). His comic story, The Saga of Rex was serialized in the comics anthology Flight volume 2-7 (2005-2010), and later collected as a complete graphic novel, published by Image Comics in October 2010. He has produced a 10-issue comic book series, ZED (2001-2013), which was collected and published by Image Comics in 2013 as, ZED: A Cosmic Tale. He is also well known for his work as an artist for the card game Xeko. Filmography * 1985 - For Better of for Worse: The Bestest Present ''- animator * 1986 - ''A Touch of Deceit ''- student film producer, director, animator * 1986 - ''An American Tail ''- assistant character animator (uncredited) * 1988 - ''The Land Before Time ''- character animator * 1989 - ''All Dogs Go To Heaven ''- character animator * 1991 - ''Rover Dangerfield ''- special effects animator * 1992 - ''Rock-A-Doodle ''- special effects animator * 1993 - ''Hans Christian Andersen's Thumbelina ''- special effects animator * 1993 - ''Demolition Man ''- special effects animator * 1994 - ''A Troll in Central Park ''- special effects animator * 1994 - ''The Swan Princess ''- head of special effects animation * 1995 - ''Destiny Turns on the Radio ''- special effects animator * 1995 - ''A Vampire in Brooklyn ''- special effects animator * 1995 - ''Mortal Kombat ''- special effects animator * 1995 - ''Prelude to Eden ''- producer, director, animator * 1996 - ''Space Jam ''- additional effects animation (uncredited) * 1997 - ''Quest for Camelot ''- head of special effects animation * 1999 - ''The Iron Giant ''- special effects animator/supervisor * 2001 - ''Osmosis Jones ''- head of 2D special effects, title sequence animator * 2001 - ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie ''- special effects animator/designer * 2002 - ''Scooby Doo ''- conceptual effects animation * 2003 - ''Star Wars: Clone Wars ''- special effects designer * 2004 - ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee ''- character designer * 2005 - ''The X's ''- special effects animator * 2005 - ''Insanely Twisted Shadow Puppets ''- creator, director, producer * 2007 - ''Ratatouille ''- taste visualization designer/animator * 2008 - ''Horton Hears a Who! ''- special effects animator * 2010 - ''Sensology ''- producer, director, animator * 2012 - ''Brave ''- development artist * 2013 - ''The Saga of Rex Part 1: Abduction ''- proof-of-concept teaser, producer, director, animator * 2014 - ''Synesthesia ''- co-producer, director, animator * 2016 - ''Battleborn ''- visual effects designer * 2017 - [[Nature Cat: The Movie|''Nature Cat: The Movie]] - effects animator (Hal & Hayley's dream sequences) * 2017 - My Little Pony: The Movie - visual effects artist * 2018 - ''Untitled Animated Spider-Man Film ''- special effects stylist * TBA - ''The Saga of Rex ''- director, producer, animation supervisor